After All These Years
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: Daisy and Enos meet up again in LA. But after so many years apart do they still have feelings for each other. What will happen when they all return to Hazzard and how will Daisy react to Enos now having ladies fall at his feet?
1. Chapter 1

**Daisy's story**

**Follows on from the film Hazzard goes to Hollywood. References to the story 'Leaving the past behind' but if you haven't read that, it will make sense on it's own, I hope.**

* * *

**After All These Years**

"Hey Enos. You havin' a good time?" Daisy said loudly so that he would hear her over the music.

"Hey Daisy, I surely am." Enos replied nervously with a smile as she held is arm. "I wouldn't a missed this for anythin'. "

"Ya wanna dance?" Daisy asked moving closer to him so that she didn't have to shout.

Enos stiffened, even after all the time they had been apart, being that close to Daisy Duke still turned him to jelly. He tried so hard not to. He faced a whole lot of things on the streets of

LA that most people would say was much worse, but Enos Strate wasn't most people. He was Hazzard County born and bred and that made him different from the start.

"If ya want to, Daisy" Enos replied.

He took her hand and they began to dance, laughing and having fun, until the music slowed. In a fit of boldness that surprised Daisy, he slid his free had around her waist and moved a

little closer. Bold he may of been, but he remained the perfect gentleman that Daisy remembered.

"They seem to be havin' a good time" His lips brushed her ear as he leaned closer to talk. It made Daisy tingle. Why now? Why now, did she wish that none of them had ever left. She

followed Enos's gaze to the side where Luke was messing around with Cypriano and his gang, while Bo and Gaby danced nearby, laughing at them.

"Luke's tryin' to drown his sorrows" Daisy sighed "A bad habit he picked up in Montana"

"I guess we've all changed just a little bit, Daisy, since we left here so long ago" He said wisely.

Daisy looked at him in amazement. What had happened to the bumbling deputy she had known way back when. "Yeah, I guess we have Enos" she smiled.

"But you don't change" He said "You're still the most beautiful girl in Hazzard"

"Oh Enos." She smiled rubbing his shoulder with the hand she had resting there. "You are still the sweetest guy" and she rested her head on his shoulder as they shuffled along to the

music until it faded away.

"Thank you Daisy." Enos said to her as they separated, being jostled by people wending their merry way home. The Ground breaking for the new hospital had been a great success.

"Daisy!" The dulcite tones of her youngest cousin reached her as he made his way over to them still holding Gaby firmly by the hand. "Daisy, would you mind havin' a room mate for a few

nights, save Gaby havin' to stay at the hotel?"

Daisy grinned happily " 'Course I wouldn't mind. You're more'n welcome, Sugar" She said to Gaby. A loud bang and some laughter brought their attention round sharply to Luke and

Cypriano. Daisy looked worried, "Bo, is he gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, I guess" Bo said not even looking. He had his mind on someone else entirely. He hadn't stopped grinning since Gaby had arrived out of the blue on a big yellow bus.

"Bo!" Daisy reprimanded him, slapping his arm to get his attention away from Gaby for a second. "I'm worried"

Bo stuck an arm round her in a reassuring hug "Daisy, Luke's a big boy now. He can cook for himself and do his own laundry and he can certainly get drunk without our help"

"I don't think he oughta be doin' that tonight" Daisy looked worried.

"If ya want, I can help ya get him home, Daisy." Enos offered.

Bo turned to both of them seriously "Guys, the best thing we can do tonight is leave him be. Luke knows when to stop. I've talked to him and he'll be OK"

Daisy frowned and then agreed. "I guess, if you think he's OK then he must be"

Bo hugged her and kissed the top of her head, before taking Gaby's hand again with a grin. "We're gonna take the General and head back. Are you OK to come back on the bus with the

others?"

Daisy smiled at him "Yeah, I guess"

"I can see Daisy home for ya Bo. If that's OK with you Daisy" Enos suggested.

"Thank you Enos" Daisy said sweetly.

"Yeah, thanks Enos" Bo grinned

"Daisy, are you sure you don't mind?" Gaby asked.

"No, Honey. You go on and have fun." Daisy smiled and patted her arm.

Bo and Gaby left and Daisy turned back to Enos "It was real nice of you to offer to take me home Enos"

"Ain't no trouble Daisy. "

"Just like old times, huh?"

Enos gave a tentative smile but said nothing. He had spent years in LA trying to forget about Daisy Duke. And he'd almost done it too. No longer the oldest virgin in Hazzard county, he'd

had his share of dalliances. But nobody would ever hold his heart like his first love, his only true love.

"I hope ya don't mind, But I promised to help Mable tidy up a little before I went." Daisy said.

"That's OK. I can help too"

Daisy linked his arm and smiled "Then we'd get done even quicker" and they walked across the square.

As they started to help Daisy squealed when someone grabbed her from behind round the waist. She turned her head enough to see her older cousin grinning at her and laughing.

"Luke Duke, I oughta take the fryin' pan to you for scarin' me like that"

He hugged her a little tighter before letting go so he could face her "We're goin' to the Boar's nest. Ya wanna come?"

Daisy frowned "Ain't you had enough?" she asked in return.

"Not yet. And I don't think the watered down swill at the Boar's nest is gonna do me any harm. I'm fine Daisy, honest. I ain't a little boy and ya don't need to be fussin' over me like some

mother hen."

Daisy sighed "But I'm just worryin' about ya 'coz I love ya Luke"

Luke kissed her cheek as they drew a truce "I know, Darlin'. But ya don't have to, I promise"

"OK" She said rubbing his arm.

"So are ya comin'?" Luke asked again.

"Thanks but as soon as we've finished up here Enos is gonna drop me home"

"Take you're time. I'm guessin' Bo wants the place to himself for a while" Luke smirked.

Daisy held up her hands. "I don't wanna know what Bo's been tellin' you he has in mind"

"He don't have to tell me anythin', Dais'. You just take it easy on old Enos, Girl" He teased with a wink, then ducked out of the way as she went to swat him.

.

As they drove through the darkness, Daisy looked out at the moonlit shadows of the places they knew so well.

"Isn't it good to be back?" She said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Enos agreed "No matter how long I spend out west. Hazzard will always be home"

"D'you think you'll ever come back to live?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know, Daisy. If it's what destiny has lined up for me then I guess I will. But for now my life's out in LA"

"I suppose we never really know what life has in store for us."

They fell into a companionable silence for a bit before Daisy sat up excitedly "Enos, why don't we go up to the ridge like we all used to when we were kids? Where it looks out over the

whole County."

"I guess we could. " Enos smiled and slid the car around a turning.

.

They both sat back on the bonnet looking out at the moonlit scene. Lights from a few farms still twinkling in the darkness as they pointed out various places that they remembered and

held special memories. After a while, Daisy folded her arms in front of her rubbing her arms as it got a little chillier. Enos noticed and took of his jacket, putting it round her shoulders.

Daisy smiled at him "Thank you Enos " and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No problem Daisy. I guess I'd better be gettin' you home"

They walked around the car and Enos opened the door for her. Daisy smiled. Enos had always made her feel like a princess. He had taken care of her and treated her right. Not in the

same fussy over protective way Bo and Luke had. But with a gentleness that she had always loved about him.

When they reached the farm, he opened the door for her and offered her his hand to help her out.

"Thank you Enos. And thank you for bringing me home" She put her hand on his arm as she leaned forward to kiss his cheek. She took of his jacket and handed it back to him. He took it

back and returned the smile.

"Enos, would you like to go out with me tomorrow" Daisy asked suddenly turning back towards him. "We could go for dinner "

Enos hesitated "If you really want to, Daisy. I'd like that"

Bo stood at he sink getting a drink of water when Daisy came in.

"Hi there, Darlin' " He said as he put his arm round her and kissed the top of her head. "You kept Enos out passed his bedtime" He teased.

"Bo!" she slapped his stomach with her free hand. "We were just talkin' about the old days and lost track of the time"

"Is that a good idea? The old days and you and Enos always spells trouble"

Daisy pouted "It ain't like that Bo. You know Enos and I are just friends"

"Yeah, I know. You've both moved away and had other people in your lives. But I think there's always gonna be somethin' between you two"

Daisy looked thoughtfully out of the window and sighed "Yeah I guess." Then she turned her attention to Bo "So tell me what's goin' on with you and Gaby"

Bo laughed. "You ain't lost that curious streak"

"It's the only way you guys ever tell me anythin'. So, what's happenin'? You sure she ain't sharin' with you?"

"Are you kiddin' Daisy. In this house. Uncle Jesse would haunt me for sure. Besides Luke'll be back soon and she wouldn't wanna be sharin' with him. We just took a drive down to the lake

for a while and now she's sleepin'..... in your room."

Daisy smiled at him "She's special Bo"

He looked at her puzzled "How d'ya mean?"

"I don't know. There's just somethin' about the way ya look at her that I ain't ever seen you look with another girl, ever"

"Aw come on Daisy. " Bo tried to brush it off

"I mean it Bo." She smiled and kissed his cheek "I'm goin' to bed Good night"

"I'm just gonna wait up for Luke. 'Night"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Daisy and Gaby sat at the bench outside watching as Bo Luke and the other guys were trying to out shoot each other with the bow and arrows. Eventually they all came

and sat down to join them.

"So Darlin' what d'ya reckon?" Bo grinned at Gaby.

"Not bad" Gaby smiled back. "I might have seen better"

"You have Huh?" Bo grinned moving closer.

"Mm huh" She replied teasingly as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"So, what ya got planned for later. Y'all gonna join me and Cooter at the Boar's Nest for dinner and a couple of beers." Luke asked

"Sounds good to me" Bo replied wanting to spend time with Gaby and Luke and he was still worried about his cousin. "What d'ya think Gaby."

"I think it sounds like fun" Even as a newcomer to the Dukes she could see how important family was to all of them

"Not me, fellas" Daisy declined. "Enos and I are goin' to the theatre in Atlanta. I might be back late."

Bo and Luke exchanged a look of devilment and had Daisy been paying attention she would have seen it. Bo was the first to speak as he leaned on Luke. "Ya know Cuz. It seems to me

that our cousin is spendin' a whole heck of a lot of time with a certain lawman lately"

"Ya got that right" Luke teased with a grin. "What with picnics...."

"And drives......."

"And trips to the theatre ......"

"Would you two just cut it out" She shook her head at their banter. "You know Enos and I are just old friends. And it's just nice to catch up a little"

"Ain't y'all caught up by now?" Bo continued.

"Is there some kinda history there?" Cypriano asked earning him a dirty look from Gaby.

"Is there!" Luke proclaimed "Enos has just had the hots for Daisy pretty much their whole lives"

"Luke!" Daisy reached out and slapped his arm.

"Well, he has. Ain't he?" Bo stated. "And ya nearly married him twice"

"That's as maybe" Daisy stood up "But that was a long time ago." Daisy picked up one of the bows "Gaby, I think it's time we taught them how to use these things"

Gaby smiled "I think so" And took the other one from Bo.

The guys all jeered as the girls went over and set them up. Bo tried to tell Gaby how to use it, but she just put her hand on his chest and gently moved him back a step or two

They fired and both arrows flew straight into the centre of the target, by passing all the others that were close but not close enough. Daisy and Gaby laughed and gave each other a high

five.

"OK Daisy I ain't gonna tease ya any more about Enos" Luke smiled holding up his hands in his defence.

"Where d'you learn to do that?" Bo said in shock to Gaby

"School" She replied with a smile handing his bow back.

Cypriano grinned "Don't under estimate my sister"

"I sure ain't gonna do that" Bo said putting an arm round her and giving her a hug.

.

Daisy stormed into the house the following afternoon, dropping her keys and her crash helmet on the table.

Luke came in "Daisy what's up?"

"Nothing" She snapped.

"I thought you were supposed to be having lunch with Enos at the Boar's nest"

"I was" She snapped again.

"Wanna talk about it?" Luke asked calmly standing with his arms folded.

"No I don't wanna talk about it" She paced the kitchen ranting "Why would I wanna talk about it? What is there to talk about anyhow? If Enos is so caught up with other women to even

notice I'm there, then I may as well not be there."

Bo had joined them in the kitchen and he and Luke exchanged a look. This was more serious than either of them had imagined.

Bo caught hold of her and hugged her "What happened?" He asked gently as they all sat at the kitchen table.

Bo had his arm round her still and Luke was holding her hand as she told them. "We went to Capital City this mornin', to do a little shoppin' and his phone just kept ringin'. "

"Maybe it was his work" Bo suggested hopefully

"Uh uh. They know he's on leave"

Bo smiled "The whole of LA knows when Enos has a day off"

"Bo!" Luke pulled a face at him for interrupting "Go on darlin'."

"It weren't work that was callin' him. It was all these different women. The woman from the Mayor's office. The loanshark. Heaven knows who else."

"What did they want?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. Enos didn't answer. But then we gets to the Boar's nest for lunch and all of a sudden he's got half the Hazzard women followin' him around and Alice from the bank is all

over him like a bad case of hives."

"So ya left?" Bo enquired.

"You bet I left" Daisy exclaimed jumping up.

Luke lent back in his chair looking thoughtful "Daisy, did ya talk to Enos about what happened."

"No, he was too busy"

Bo looked at Luke before continuing. "Are you sure Enos wanted all this attention?"

"Well, he didn't stop 'em"

Bo continued "Enos ain't like that, Honey. You know that. He's too nice a guy to just turn a girl down flat. He took you didn't he. It's you he wanted to spend time with since y'all have been

here"

"Maybe, but I ain't gonna be played like some old song. I've been there and I ain't goin' back"

"Nobody expects ya to Honey" Luke said standing and walking round the table to join her and Bo. "Especially us. But I think ya should talk to Enos about how ya feel."

"Do you know how you feel?" Bo asked quietly.

Daisy looked up at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. Bo wrapped his arms round her and hugged her tightly exchanging a look with Luke. This had always been Uncle Jesse's

job. Comforting a heartbroken Daisy was full of landmines waiting to blow and Bo and Luke had always made themselves scarce until it was all over. But now they were all she had and

they weren't kids anymore. She needed them. Truth be told they all still needed each other.

Luke rubbed Daisy's back, "D'ya know how Enos feels?"

Daisy shook her head again into Bo's shoulder, before looking up at him. "One minute he's as sweet as always, the next he's real distant like he don't wanna be there."

"Maybe he's tryin' not to get to close this time" Luke suggested.

"Yeah, you've been breakin' his heart since you were eight years old." Bo smiled. "He's had to sit back and watch guys fallin' all over you your whole life."

"Then you up and married LB. There's only so many times you can do that to a guy Daisy before he moves on" Luke continued.

"I know" Daisy sighed "But Enos has always been there"

"And you'll always be friends but I think you have to accept that perhaps Enos just doesn't feel the same anymore" Bo added.

"And that's my fault. I'm gonna go for a walk" She hugged them both "Thanks fellas"

Bo and Luke looked at each other as she left. "She's really in love with him" Bo stated surprised.

Luke smiled "She's always been in love with him. She just didn't know it"

"I guess, seein' him with other women made her realise just how much" Bo slung an arm round Luke's shoulders

They heard a car pull up outside. "Enos is here" Luke said moving the curtain slightly.

"Well, we'd best leave them too it " Bo sighed "Ya wanna finish that game of checkers?"

"Ya want me to beat ya some more?" Luke smiled

"You wish" Bo grinned. He loved being back here.

.

Daisy had just walked out to the tree by the barn when Enos pulled up. He walked over to join her.

"Daisy, can I talk to you?" He said gently.

"Yeah, of course. I need to talk to you too. I need to apologise Enos for runnin' out on you back at the Boar's Nest"

"You don't have to do that, Daisy. I'm sorry for not payin' ya any attention, but ever since I've been back Alice has been tryin' to get me to buy her a drink. I thought if I just bought her one

she'd go away" He frowned.

Daisy smiled "The boys were right, you just can't say no. Enos, I shouldn't have behaved like that. You have a right to to buy as many drinks for as many women as you want. I don't have

no claim on you. " Enos phone rang and he fumbled with it as he tried to make it stop. Daisy gently took it from him. "And if you want to talk to " She looked at the screen where it said

'Missed call from Tami' "Tami, you can. I ain't gonna stop ya"

"That's OK Daisy. You know ya don't get much of a reception here in Hazzard anyhow".

"What I'm tryin' to say Enos. Is that I understand that you've moved on and I'll always be your friend."

"I've always been your friend, and I always will be. These other women ain't important to me, Daisy. I don't even know why they wanna hang round with a fool like me."

"You ain't no fool Enos. Look at what you've done with your life. How people look up to you."

"I just do my job Daisy. But you've always been important to me."

Daisy looked puzzled "Then why half the time we've been here together you've seemed like you wanted to someplace else"

Enos looked down at the floor. How he felt about Daisy had never been a secret, but having to admit to her how he felt made him feel awkward. That hadn't changed over the years. Or

had it.

He looked up at her and spoke confidently. "Daisy, it ain't no secret that I've been in love with you since we were little kids. Everyone in Hazzard has always known. I'll love you my whole

life you can be sure of that. But as much as I've enjoyed every minute of spendin' time with you again I know in a couple of days, we'll say goodbye again and it'll all end. Just like it always

does. I have to prepare myself for that Daisy. I have to make sure that this time I don't get caught up in a dream of what coulda been"

Daisy looked at him in shock. "Enos, why didn't you say this before.?"

"Because it didn't matter. I didn't want to make you feel bad about me when you went back to your life. You should just go back and forget about me."

"Enos, I can't ever forget about you. Who am I gonna call when I need someone to talk to, when I need a friend" She gasped. "I have never been there for you, have I? It's always been

just you there for me"

"Daisy, just by wantin' to call me was enough. I didn't need to tell you anythin'. It was just great hearin' from you once in a while, even though I knew that's all it was ever gonna be."

Daisy stepped forward "Enos, I'm so sorry. All these years ........I've been so awful to you."

Enos put his hand on her arm "Don't be sorry, Daisy. Just be yourself................... I'm gonna book a flight back to LA for tomorrow morning. It's been wonderful seein' you again." Enos

leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek "Good bye Daisy"

Daisy stood looking stunned as he walked away. Whatever there was between them, she didn't want him to just walk away like this. There had been too much for just a peck on the

cheek and a quick goodbye.

"Enos!" He stopped and hesitated before he turned around to look back at her.

"Don't leave like this." She walked over to join him. "At least let me buy you dinner, to say goodbye properly"

"I don't know Daisy. I ain't sure that's such a good idea."

"Please Enos. Just two friends having dinner"

"OK" He agreed quietly. "If you want"

"I'll meet you at your place at eight" She smiled.

Enos nodded and headed for his car. Daisy looked thoughtful as she watched him go. She was going to have to change things. She had a lot to do to make things up to Enos.

.

Dinner that night was strained to say the least. Daisy and Enos made small talk but the laughter was polite, they tried to avoid each others eyes and they picked at their food.

"How's your meal Daisy?" Enos asked politely.

"Fine" Daisy replied "How about yours?"

"Good" He replied before the uncertain silence over took them again.

Daisy suddenly put down her cutlery and looked at him "Enos, what happened to us?"

Enos sat back putting down his own cutlery. "How d'ya mean?"

"Look at us. We can't even speak to each other. After everything, all these years."

"That's just it Daisy. Too many things. Too many years." He sighed, long ago accepting that was just the way he and Daisy would be.

"Why did we never get married Enos?" She asked with a sigh of her own. "We could've had a little house in Hazzard and a couple of kids"

Enos smiled briefly at the thought that had run through his head so many times. "It would never've worked Daisy. It just weren't meant to be."

"Maybe it was, Enos. Maybe the hives and LB showing up was just testin' us. And we failed."

"Maybe we was both just to scared to see if reality was as good as the dream" Enos agreed quietly.

"I ain't scared any more" She fixed her eyes on him.

"Of what?"

"Gettin' married. LB swept me off my feet in a whirlwind of romance that didn't last. Even the weddin' was all hearts and flowers. But you've always been strong, dependable.........truthful"

"Shucks Daisy. I just wanted to treat you right"

"I know you did..........Enos, Let's get married, for real this time"

"Possum on a gum bush Daisy. How much wine did you drink?"

"It ain't the wine, Enos. It's us. Don't ya see? Whatever happens, wherever we go, we always end up back where we started."

"In Hazzard?" Enos stopped following after Daisy suggested getting married. His heart as always jumped at the chance, but his head was trying to present reason.

"With each other" Daisy smiled and grabbed his hand across the table "Enos Strate will you marry me?"

The tables around them went quiet as they overheard and the approaching waitress stopped in her tracks.

Enos looked round nervously aware that they now had an audience and they were all waiting for him to answer.

He took Daisy's arm as he stood up "Come on...........We'll be back in a moment" He said to the waitress as he passed.

Out in the hallway, Daisy looked him square in the eye "Enos, what are you doin'? You could've just said no"

"Daisy, why? We tried this twice before. What makes ya think this time's gonna be different?"

"Because I love you Enos" Her look softened "I always have and I always will. And I don't ever wanna see you walk away from me again the way you did this afternoon. I don't ever

wanna think of you not bein' there. You're my best friend, you know me inside out and if you don't like what you see, you have the perfect chance to end it right here right now. But I was

stupid to not marry you years ago when I had the chance. " She stepped closer and put her hand on the side of his face. His head was rapidly loosing the battle. "Enos, I just wanna be

with you. And if you say yes I ain't gonna let anythin' stop us" She smiled "Not even us"

"Are you really sure this is what you want, Daisy?"

"I'm really sure this is what I want"

Enos took a deep breath "Then, " He dropped to one knee "Daisy Duke I would be honoured to marry you"


	3. Chapter 3

Daisy laughed as she pulled him to his feet and he kissed her. They walked back to their table hand in hand, smiles plastered to their faces, several pairs of eyes following them from the

neighbouring tables. Enos pulled out Daisy's chair for her to sit down.

Daisy grinned "I think they wanna know what happened" SHe whispered to Enos.

"Should we tell 'em?" He whispered back

"Let 'em wonder" She replied leaning back in her chair.

The waitress came over "Is everything OK?"

"It's just fine thank you Ma'am" Enos answered.

"You know Enos I ain't really hungry any more" Daisy said looking up from her plate.

"Shall I take these for you?" The waitress asked.

"Thank you Ma'am" Enos smiled nervously at her. He had seen that glint in Daisy's eye before. She was planning something and it was like waiting for a hurricane to hit.

The waitress gathered the plates and left

"Enos, let's get married" She grinned holding his hand.

"Daisy, I thought we just went through all this"

"No, I mean now......tonight........"

"Oh Lordy!" The hurricane had just arrived. "But Daisy we can't. Not just like that. We got to arrange things, invitations and cake and flowers and your dress and..."

"Enos, that's all hearts and flowers. We don't need that. We just need us. "

"And someone to marry us."

"Go get Roscoe. I'll call the boys and have them meet us in town"

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure"

Enos leant across the table and kissed her as a round of applause went around the restaurant. Just at that perfect moment, Enos' phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at

the screen before turning it off and dropping it in the water jug.

"Enos!" Daisy was surprised. Enos wasn't known for impetuosity.

"We don't want Roz disturbin' our weddin'. Lets' go." He stood up and threw some money on the table to cover the meal and took Daisy's hand, leading her out of the restaurant.

Daisy looked at him puzzled as they walked back to the car "Enos, How come you always answered when I called you?"

He turned to her and smiled "That's easy. It was you Daisy" And he kissed her running his hands round her waist.

"Bo peep to Lost sheep, Bo Peep to Lost Sheep. Come in Lost sheep". Bo came into the kitchen in his pyjamas, rubbing his face. "I'm here Bo Peep. What's up?" He looked round at Luke

who had just come into the kitchen from the yard.

"Nothin's up Bo. Is Luke there?"

Luke took the CB from Bo "I'm here Dais'. "

"Good I wanted to talk to both of you. I need ya to meet me in town in about a half hour"

Bo took the CB "Daisy d'you know what time it is. It's half eleven. Are you ok? Have you broke down?""

"No, I've never been better. Just meet me in the square and hurry. And pick Cooter up on the way"

Bo and Luke looked at each other puzzled. "10-4 Daisy we're rollin' " Luke said taking the CB from Bo again then putting it down, "What in the heck is that all about?"

"I have no idea Cuz." Bo frowned at Luke "How come you were outside this time of night?"

"Couldn't sleep. You'd best go get dressed and you'd better wake Gaby too." Luke said to him.

"Yeah, call Cooter we can pick him up on the way"

Enos hammered on Roscoe's door "Sheriff! Wake up Sheriff"

He could here Roscoe mumbling as he made his way down the hall.

Enos knocked again. "Sheriff! Please open the door. Sheriff!"

Roscoe flung open the door dressed in a stripy nightgown with matching hat and just ducked in time before Enos knocked on his nose. "Good grief! Enos, you dipstick. D'you know what

time it is? The little hand's already way passed the eleven."

"I know that, Sheriff and I'm sorry to be wakin' ya'n'all, but I need ya to get dressed and come with me, Sir" Enos bundled Roscoe back inside as he spoke.

"Enos! Tiddly tuddly, what can be so important this time of night? Enos, would ya get ya hands off me. You're scuffin' my nightgown"

"Sorry Sheriff. It's a real nice nightgown, but it's an emergency. Please hurry"

"Well, if it's an emergency, why didn't you say. Sheriff Roscoe P Coltrane is ready for anythin'. Day or night." He went off muttering about how police work was his life.

Enos nervously paced the floor waiting for Roscoe to return. Which he eventually did, dressed in his uniform, but still wearing his nightcap.

"Well, come on then. Take me to this emergency. I radioed Cletus to meet us there. "

Enos stopped dead and looked at him.

"Enos! What is it now, ya dipstick?"

"Ya might wanna change your hat Sherriff."

Roscoe put his hand to his head and pulled off the nightcap. He giggled "I nearly went out in the wrong hat. That woulda been embarassin'." He took his sheriff's hat from the rack in the

hallway and left with Enos.

"Enos, what is goin' on?" Bo asked when they all reached the square

"And where's Daisy?" Luke added "I thought she was with you"

Enos looked flustered " She was but she had to go do somethin'. I'm sorry, fellas. I can't say anythin' till Daisy gets here."

Luke puffed and waved a hand dismissively at Enos. He wasn't going to get any sense from Enos. That was obvious. So he walked back over to the General where Cooter was laying on

the hood trying to sleep and Cletus was trying to explain to the small crowd that had gathered, having heard something was happening over the CB, that he didn't know what was

happening either. Luke pushed Cooter's feet to one side as he sat on the bonnet. He shrugged at Gaby as she stood next to them, watching what was going on. They both watched as Bo

tried to get Enos to talk. Luke huffed again. Didn't his cousin ever learn when to give up. Daisy said meet them here. So they just had to wait.

"Enos!" Bo badgered him some more getting more concerned "Where is Daisy?"

At that moment Daisy roared into the square on her motorbike and slid to a halt beside them. She grinned as she pulled off her crash helmet.

"You ok?" Enos asked her.

SHe smiled at him as she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I'm fine Honey"

"Daisy what is all this about?" Bo blurted out "and where've you been?"

Daisy glanced at Luke rapidly closing the distance between them and she quickly pulled Bo to one side and whispered "To see Uncle Jesse"

Bo looked at her in shock and was about to speak as Luke reached them.

"I'll explain later." she added as she kissed his cheek.

Bo knew that since Uncle Jesse had died, Daisy always went to the cemetery when she was back in Hazzard, especially when she had a problem. The two of them had spent hours there

together, laughing and crying or just talking.

"Daisy. you call us all out here in the middle of the night" Luke started. "And then you go disappear on us"

Daisy hugged him. Under Luke's gruff exterior she knew he was worrying about her. "You wouldn't wanna miss our weddin' would ya?"

Everyone looked at each other in shock and surprise.

"What!?" Bo exclaimed "Who's weddin'?"

Luke watched as Daisy took Enos' arm "Theirs, Bo" He said patting Bo's chest with the back of his hand and indicating to Daisy and Enos.

They all hugged Daisy and Enos excitedly "You sure about this?" Luke asked her quietly as they made their way to the bandstand in the centre of the square.

"I'm sure. I shoulda done this years ago, Luke......." She looked down as she hesitated "I just wish Uncle Jesse was here" She looked up at him as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Luke faced her and wiped it away with his thumb. "He's here, Honey. He's always here." He clenched his jaw tight as he hugged her. "Go on, Enos is waitin' " He smiled at her and gave

her a wink.

The wedding party gathered on the raised area with the ever increasing crowd surrounding them and Roscoe began the ceremony.

It came to the part about the rings and when Roscoe asked for them, Daisy gasped in horror. "Oh no, we ain't got one. There wasn't time."

"We can't get married without one" Enos added.

"Not if ya want it to be all legal and proper" Roscoe tutted.

Luke quickly pulled off the ring he had always worn on his little finger. "Here, use this" He said handing it to Daisy.

"Luke, I can't take that. It's real important to you" she said.

"And it's gonna be real important to you. It's somethin' old and somethin' borrowed" He closed her fingers around it. "Take it"

"Thank you" She whispered and hugged him. "She turned to Roscoe holding out the ring her voice cracking "We have a ring Roscoe"

And without another hitch, after more than thirty years, under a sky bright lit by the moon and stars, Daisy Duke and Enos Strate were finally married, surrounded by family and friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Daisy woke up feeling slightly disorientated. She lay still and cast her eyes around the room, a place she didn't recognise. She felt someone shuffle in the bed next to her. She turned

towards Enos and smiled. It wasn't a dream. She really had married Enos in the middle of the night. She held up her left hand and looked at the ring on her finger.

"Did it really happen?" Enos asked startling her slightly.

She turned towards him "Yeah, I guess it really did"

Enos looked serious "Daisy, are ya sure about this? That it's what ya really want? I'd understand if we just got a bit carried away last night and ya changed............"

Daisy put her fingers on his lips to quieten him "Enos, Honey, I'm sure this is what I want. And I ain't gonna change my mind" Enos smiled at her but Daisy frowned "What about you? You

havin' second thoughts?"

"Daisy, I'm still pinchin' myself to believe it's real. I dreamed about marryin' you my whole life, but I never thought it would really happen. I said I'd wait for you"

Daisy gently stroked his cheek "And I should never have made ya wait so long" she snuggled closer to him and kissed him.

"What about LB" Enos asked nervously.

"He's history" She replied. Then with a giggle added "What about the hives?" as she tried to peek inside his pyjama top.

Enos giggled as he grabbed her hand "There ain't no hives, Daisy Duke."

"Daisy Duke Strate now " she reminded him.

"Daisy Duke Strate" He repeated and he leaned forward to kiss her.

.

Luke walked through the lounge where Cypriano and his gang were all sleeping on sofas and chairs. Luke pushed the feet of the one nearest as he passed to wake him up and continued

on into the kitchen. Bo and Gaby were sat at the table talking quietly.

"Mornin' Guys" Luke croaked as he walked over to the coffee pot to pour himself a drink.

"Hey Luke. Ya look like ya had a little too much last night." Bo grinned at him.

"Nah, just not enough sleep." Luke replied. "Ya want one?" He waved the coffee pot in their direction. Bo and Gaby shook their heads as Luke continued. "I guess I'm just a little outta

practise at runnin' round the county in the middle of the night" He sat down at the table with them.

"Things sure ain't like they used to be, that's for sure." Bo agreed. "The first thing I thought about when I woke up back in that old room was chores that don't need doin' no more"

"I bet this place was really great when it was lived in all the time" Gaby commented.

Bo smiled at her "Darlin' this place was just a poor little ol' farm to most people but to a Duke it was home. A sanctuary to anyone that needed it."

"That's more important than some big expensive mansion." Gaby replied.

Luke looked from her to Bo and smiled "You know Bo. I like this girl. "

"Well, that's real nice cousin, but you can go find your own girl" Bo teased before thinking about what he said. Luke stopped smiling and looked down at his coffee. "Hey Luke I'm sorry. I

didn't think."

Luke chuckled quietly and looked up at him "That ain't nothin' new" Luke looked at Gaby "Ya know honey, for a big city girl, ya sure think like a country girl"

"It's where I always imagined being when I got a place of my own" Gaby said wistfully

Bo grinned at her "It'd be kinda hard keepin' a horse in the middle of LA"

Gaby pulled a face and nudged him "Are you teasing me Country Boy?"

"Would I dare?" Bo said tweaking her nose and giving her a quick kiss.

Luke smiled and shook his head at his cousins antics as they were joined by Cypriano and his gang entering the kitchen looking decidedly worse for wear.

"Hey sis. Can ya please not do that before breakfast." Cypriano frowned at Bo and Gaby sitting closely teasing each other.

"Have we got any breakfast?" Bo asked tearing himself away from Gaby and going to the refrigerator. "Since my darlin' cousin decided to up and get married in the middle of the night."

"Can't you cook for yourself?" Gaby frowned.

"Nah, there's never been any need." Bo grinned "I always had someone to do it for me"

"It's about time you learned" Gaby reprimanded.

Luke took the things Bo handed out and started to prepare the food. "Ya wouldn't wanna eat it if he did" He teased Bo "Hey Bo, I got an idea."

"Luke!" Bo almost whined "Y'aint been back but five minutes and you're already havin' ideas"

"You'll like this one. I was thinkin' about tidyin' this place up a little this mornin' and havin' a surprise party here for Daisy and Enos."

Bo smiled "Now that idea I do like. I'll go give 'em a call and invite them for lunch"

.

"What time did Bo say to be there for lunch?" Enos asked Daisy as he straightened his shirt collar.

"About one" Daisy answered "I wish I'd have stopped off last night to get some other clothes" She straightened her dress as she looked in the mirror.

"You look real pretty Daisy" Enos said gently coming up behind her "You can get your other things at lunch" He wrapped his arms round her and gave her a big hug.

Daisy turned and smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"You just make me so happy, Daisy."

"That's all I wanna do" she whispered back and kissed him. "We had better get goin' or we're gonna be late."

.

As they drove through the lanes, Daisy leaned on Enos' shoulder. "I always knew there was somethin' magic about this place"

"Ain't no place like it I've ever been" Enos agreed. "I'm gonna be kinda sad to leave here. But so long as I'm with you Daisy, I'll go anywhere"

"You won't have to Enos. My contract is about finished, so I'll be free to go anywhere. I'll get a job in LA."

"You'd do that for me?"

Daisy kissed his cheek "Of course I would Silly"

Enos swerved the car as he got distracted.

"Oh my gosh" Daisy gasped.

"I'm sorry Daisy" Enos said as he got control back of the car, "but you kissin' me'n'all .........."

"No Enos. Look! " She said sitting up and pointing in front of them.

The drive to the farm was bedecked with balloons and banners reading "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Strate". The car was swamped with family and friends as they pulled up outside the

farmhouse with everyone hugging them and showering them in rice and confetti as they got out. Bo and Luke hugged Daisy tight.

"Did you do all this?" She asked in the chaos.

"With a little help" Luke smiled and hugged her again.

"It was Luke's idea" Bo grinned throwing his arm round her shoulders as they fought their way through the crowds to Enos. "By the way, you're gonna loose your new husband for a

while later. We're takin' him on a bucks party he didn't get time for."

Daisy laughed as Luke rolled his eyes and added "That was Bo's idea."

.

Luke leaned on the post to the screen door with his coffee as he came out of the kitchen. He looked across the silent yard that still had the remains of the previous days party blowing

around. The rice and confetti mixed into the dirt. The barn had never been top quality, but now it looked like one gust of wind would blow it away. Luke hated it being like this. They all

came back and stayed now and then, the others more than him. But it felt like there was nothing here anymore. He heard a noise behind him and half turned to see Daisy coming out

wrapped in Enos' jacket.

"Hi Honey" She smiled wrapping her arms round him.

"Mornin' Daisy." He put his arm round her as he kissed the top of her head "Didn't think you'd be up yet"

"It wasn't me that rolled in at all hours after spendin' half the night at the old still. It's a good job we stayed here last night."

Luke chuckled "How is Enos?"

Daisy tried to look cross "Still sleepin'. What ya doin' out here this early?"

"Just thinkin'." Luke sighed.

"What about? Anita?"

"Not really........... Look at this place Daisy. What happened to it?"

"We ain't here long enough to take care of it Sugar"

Luke sighed "I know........... It would break Uncle Jesse's heart if he saw it lookin' like this........." Daisy cuddled up closer. She knew how Luke felt. She felt it too. "I thought about sellin' it"

"Luke!!" Daisy turned to him in shock "Ya can't really mean that"

"Why not Daisy? We ain't hardly ever here."

"But this is our home" Daisy looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Luke gently stroked the side of her face with his rough hand "Not any more........Your home is with Enos now" He pulled her back towards him. "I said I thought about it. But Uncle Jesse

would have hated that too."

"What ya thinkin' Luke?" Daisy asked looking up at him.

"You and Bo still have things to do. A life to build elsewhere, but I'm gettin' to old to be a smoke jumper." He looked at her seriously "I'm comin' home Daisy"

"Luke! Are you sure this is what ya want? I thought you were happy in Montana."

"I was, I guess I still am, but it still don't feel like home. It's always been just a place I stay. I've hated comin' back here the last few years, but this is the only place that's ever really been

home. So I'm gonna see out the fire season, then I'm goin' back to farmin'. Get this ol' place runnin' again."

Daisy smiled at him. All three of them had a tie to the farm and Hazzard that could never be broken but it had always been Luke that had felt the strongest about the land. "Can I still come

and stay?"

"It'll still be your home whenever ya wanna come" Luke smiled at her "So what you gonna do now. You and Enos can't keep jobs at different ends of the country" They stepped down into

the yard and Daisy snuggled up to Luke on the bench.

"I know. We've been talkin' about that. I'm gonna finish up my contract and move out to LA"

Luke nodded as if agreement. "I guess you're gonna be seein' a whole heck of a lot more of Bo then"

Daisy looked at him puzzled.

Luke grinned. "Well, unless I'm wrong. He's gonna be spendin' all his free time out there with Gaby"

Daisy laughed "I think you could be right about that, Cousin. Now all we gotta do is to find you a nice girl to settle down here with" She teased.

Luke pulled a face at her as Bo came out to join them.

"Did I miss somethin'" He asked seeing them messing around.

"Just Daisy doin' a little matchmakin'" Luke said pulling a face at her again.

"Luke needs all the help he can get now Honey." Bo teased. "He's a little too old to manage on his own"

"I ain't so old I can't whip your hide" Luke retaliated. Bo ducked out of the way as Luke went to cuff him before joining them on the bench so that Daisy was cuddled up between them.

"So, are ya gonna come see us when ya come to LA" Daisy asked Bo.

He tried to look like he didn't know what she was talking about, but she raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and he laughed. "I guess if that's where you're gonna be then I guess I

will"

Daisy put her head on his shoulder "I'm real happy for ya Bo"

"It's still early days, Daisy. But I got a good feelin' about me and Gaby"

"Me too!" She said thoughtfully. They all sat together looking out across the farm. Each absorbed by their own thoughts.

"What are we gonna do about this place?" Bo eventually broke the silence

"I'm gonna turn it back into a farm again" Luke smiled.

Bo looked at him, but there was no surprise in his expression. "You're really gonna do it, huh?"

"Yeah.............. It's time............... Hazzard just ain't the same without a Duke in it"

Bo and Daisy laughed and Luke joined them.

Wherever they went, whoever they married, whatever jobs they did, they were Dukes and this is where they would always belong.


End file.
